Van Helsing and Alexandria (rewritten)
by RhiShezza
Summary: Things are tense between the vampires and humans and it is up to Van Helsing and the mysterious Alexandria to attempt to stop a war between vampires and humans. But what is Alex keeping from Van Helsing? For those who liked or didn't like my Van Helsing and Alexandria stories, this is the rewrite for YOU!:) Eventual romance: Van HelsingxOC, OCxOC
1. Prologue: Civil War

**Castle Frankenstein, One Year Later after the Transylvanian Assignment.**

 _Solomon Grey, the current King of the Vampires watched as the dark haired Vampire approached him._  
 _"Valentin," Grey said roughly. Valentin, the dark haired vampire, gave Grey a smile that was anything but pleasant. Grey didn't return the smile. Grey didn't often experience emotions, but now, looking at Valentin, something that felt like disgust twisted and convulsed through him._  
 _"Solomon Grey. I was told that you had taken over from Dracula but I scarcely believed it. I guess I was wrong," Valentin said. His shockingly blue eyes met Grey's eyes._  
 _"Yes well, someone has to step up and control our kind. It's only a matter of time before the humans wipe us out," Grey replied._  
 _"This is demoralising- why should our kind fear the humans? They are our food… our cattle," Valentin's eyes narrowed. "Dracula knew this. It appears that you don't."_  
 _"Dracula is dead and I am your ruler. Do not presume to question me, Valentin. Not all of us Vampires approved of Dracula's old-fashioned ways," Grey said. Valentin scowled._  
 _"You are leading us into civil war, Solomon. There are just as many Vampires who do not approve of your decisions as there are who do. Mark my words, there will be carnage."_  
 _"And you will like that, wouldn't you? Valentin, there are more humans then there are vampires, and they are learning how to defeat us. Take that Van Helsing, for example- he defeated Dracula, and that was only one man. Imagine what the whole human race could do to us if they decide that they've had enough of being scared of the dark."_  
 _Valentin bared his teeth._  
 _"That Van Helsing is going to pay for what he did to my Master- and he will pay for it in blood!"_  
 _"Dracula deserved what happened to him. And you leave Van Helsing alone," Grey growled. Valentin glared at him._  
 _"War will come whether you like it or not… and I will be there to rule when it's finished!" Valentin transformed into his Bat-form and flew out of Castle Frankenstein, screetching. Grey waited for a few minutes, thinking over what was to be done._  
 _"Zara!" he called. There was movement and a young vampire came fluttering into the room. She had only been turned the previous year- just before Dracula's death._  
 _She landed neatly in front of Grey and transformed into her humanoid form._  
 _"Yes Master?"_  
 _Unlike the other female vampires, who wore beautiful, elaborate clothing, Zara dressed like one of the peasants that occupied the nearby Village of Vaseria. This made her less likely to stand out which is why Grey often used her to run errands that involved the humans._  
 _Her greasy blond hair framed her thin face and her blue eyes shone._  
 _"Go into the village and make contact with the Valerious girl. Warn her about Valentin and see to that she still upholds her end of the bargain. Oh, and take some of the others with you. I do believe they are getting restless for a feed."_  
 _"Yes Master."_  
 _Grey watched as Zara flew away. He had taken quite a liking to Zara, though he would never admit it to anyone._  
 _Valentin's arrival troubled him. He didn't know what Dracula's former acquaintance and devious follower had in mind, but Grey knew it was nothing good._  
 _Valentin was right about one thing, however._  
 _The younger Vampires followed and approved Grey's decisions. Grey had told them that if the Vampires kept behaving like the monsters that they were, then the humans would find a way to wipe them out._  
 _But the older Vampires, the ones that were at Dracula's side right from the start, hated Solomon Grey. They believed the old ways were the only way, and anything else was an insult against vampire-kind._  
 _It was only a matter of time before the two opposing opinions would break out into Civil War._  
 _That would be a blood-thirsty affair, indeed._  
 _For now at least, there was an uneasy peace between the opposing sides and the humans._  
 _Though Solomon Grey knew it wasn't going to last long, he was content to enjoy it for as long as I lasted._


	2. CH1: Attack of the Welcoming Committee

The shadowy man in the long black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat pulled low on his head slowly approached the village of Vaseria on horseback. He was Gabriel Van Helsing- most wanted man in Europe and a member of a secret society called the Knights of the Holy Order.  
His dark eyes scanned everything- looking for potential danger or ambush. His dark hair fluttered in the cold breeze. He had a mask pulled up over his mouth and nose so someone would have to get very close to him if they hoped to try and identify him. Not that that the shadowy man ever let anyone close to him. The last time that had happened, the love of his life had died.  
Van Helsing sourly remembered why he had come back to the place that he had hoped never to return.  
It was because of the vampires, as usual.  
According to a cable that had been sent to the Vatican, things were worse here than they were when Dracula was alive. There were more vampire attacks- though, there hadn't been any reported deaths yet, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Werewolf attacks were at an all-time high because Dracula's death had released them from his control.  
Things were things were tense in Transylvania and several people had gone missing.  
It had been decided that Van Helsing would go back to Vaseria and offer his services until things settled down.  
Though he told the Cardinal that he did not wish to go back to Transylvania, the Cardinal had insisted that Vaseria needed him. After that, Van Helsing had reluctantly taken the familiar journey to Transylvania.  
Unfortunately, the closer he got to Vaseria, the more the bad memories stirred up. For the sake of his sanity, Van Helsing hoped this mission would be a quick.

From the top of a roof, a young boy, only eight years old, by the name of Archer Wilmoth was watching Van Helsing slowly approach Vaseria. At first, he didn't recognise the monster hunter, but when he remembered, his eyes narrowed. After climbing down the side of the building, Archy took off running.  
"Stranger! There's a stranger coming!" he shouted. Several people looked up sourly. In Vaseria, saying the word 'stranger' was unwelcomed. The people of Vaseria were hard, and mistrustful of strangers. They had to be, if they wanted to survive.  
Archy accidently ran into his older, Asher Wilmoth. Asher was ten years older than Archy but the boys were close-knit, especially after their father, Tom Wilmoth, had died the previous year. Tom Wilmoth, dubbed 'Top-Hat' by the villagers, had been the town's gravedigger up until Velkan in werewolf form had attacked him. Archy and Asher had witnessed the whole thing.  
It was all Van Helsing's fault.  
Asher had long since inherited his father's job- coroner and gravedigger. There was just enough money in it to keep the boys heads above water.  
Secretly, Asher liked working with dead bodies- they were a lot nicer than live ones.  
"Archy, what's the matter?" Asher asked when he saw that his brother was out of breath.  
"A stranger has come!" Archy replied breathlessly.  
"Yeah, so what? We don't handle the strangers-"  
"It's Van Helsing!" Archy yelled. Asher cursed under his breath.  
"What's he doing back here?" he looked at the pain and fear in his younger brother's eyes.  
"I don't want him here, Asher. It's his fault that father's dead. He let the werewolf get him. What if he takes you too?" Archy gulped.  
"Don't worry," Asher said steely. "We will seek justice for our father."

Everyone stared as Van Helsing walked his horse through the village but for once, it wasn't the stares of hatred or fear- it was the stares of awe.  
Here was the man that had rid the world of Dracula.  
Here walked a man who had to embrace the beast to destroy an evil so great, it might have well have been Satin.  
Here walked a hero, outcast and legend.  
But Van Helsing ignored them all- he had a job to do.  
After tying his horse up to a post, Van Helsing made his way to the village square.  
A young man with dark brown hair and startling green eyes watched Van Helsing as he approached.  
"I'm gathering by the look of recognition in your eyes that you're the one who sent Rome the cable?"  
"Yes. I cabled Rome a few months ago asking for help with the supernatural problem. Didn't expect them to send the great Van Helsing, though," the man grinned. He stepped forward.  
"My name is Luka," the man said, offering Van Helsing a handshake. Van Helsing took it and stepped back to take a look at Luka. He was well-muscled and what ladies would call hansom. He had a knife strapped to his right boot and pistols at his side. There was some familiar about the man, though. Van Helsing could quite place his finger on what was so familiar about him. Aside from the green eyes, he almost looked like Velkan...  
"Excuse me for a moment," Luka said, eyeing something over Van Helsing's shoulder. Van Helsing followed his gaze and met the glaring eyes of a young boy.  
"Archy, have you seen my sister?" Luka asked.  
"Miss Alex? No- I haven't seen her," the boy- Archy- replied, still glaring at Van Helsing. Luka cursed.  
"That girl is going to get herself into series trouble one day- that's if she hasn't already," he muttered under his breath before turning to Van Helsing.  
"Come, we have much to discuss..."  
Whatever Luka was about to say would remain forever unsaid as someone gave a scream. Van Helsing swung around in the direction of the scream.  
"Vampires! Vampires!"  
All hell broke loose. The villagers started screaming and running. Flying towards the village were three female vampires.  
 _Vaseria wouldn't be complete without it's very own welcoming committee,_ Van Helsing thought dryly. It was time to go to work.

Archy lost his brother almost immediately in the crowd.  
"Asher! Asher, wait!" he shouted but he couldn't be heard over the yelling of the villagers. Panic blossomed in his chest. Behind him, the stranger Van Helsing rushed over to his horse to get his weapon bag. Archy raced through the running villagers, calling his brother's name. He quickly realised that that was a big mistake- Archy was small for an eight year old (as if being eight didn't make you small enough) and all the villagers were running around in a panicked frenzy. To him, the villagers towered over him- any second now, he was about to be trampled.  
Archy looked up, and too his horror, he saw that he had been spotted by vampire! The vampire dove- it was too late to do anything! Archy froze, awaiting his doom. He closed his eyes-  
Someone leaped in front of him.  
"Oi! Going after children is a little low, isn't it? Pick on someone your own size!" a mildly annoyed voice yelled. Archy opened his eyes.  
Standing in front of him was a woman with long brown hair and cat-green eyes. It was Luka's twin sister, Alexandria.  
The vampire that had been going for Archy stopped in mid-air and hissed at Alex.  
"Someday Alex, I swear..."  
"Keep dreaming," Alex replied. Glaring at Alex, the vampire flew away.  
"Are you O.K, Archy?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, Miss Alex," Archy said quietly.  
"C'mon- let's find you brother-"  
In a flash another vampire- a blond-haired one- swooped down and grasped Alex in her taloned feet. Before Archy realised it, Alex was hurled upwards by the vampire.

Van Helsing pivoted around on his feet, aimed his gas-propelled crossbow, and fired a single shot at a red-headed vampire that was grabbing at a man. The vampire banked sideways and the arrow narrowly missed her.  
"You'll have to try harder than THAT if you want to get me, Van Helsing!" she laughed, flying away.  
"Dammit," Van Helsing cursed. These vampires were fast- too fast even for his eyes to follow.  
And there were _three_ of them. No wait, _two_? Van Helsing counted again. Yes, definitely two flying around, terrorising people. But there had been three of them before...  
Where was the third Vampire?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a comment:D**


End file.
